1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a clasp for detachably holding two articles together, and more particularly, to a clasp for an article of jewelry or the like of the type having a latch member engageable with a keeper member for fastening the clasp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many forms of clasps have been proposed wherein a latch member is formed having a resilient tongue portion disposed to interengage with an accommodating recess or opening formed in a wall surface of a keeper member or housing. The uses of such clasps have become quite common in connection with garments, jewelry or key chains, or whenever it is desired to detachably hold two articles together. Illustrative examples of such clasps are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,210 (King) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,110 (Hedu) wherein the resilient tongue portion of each latch member projects outwardly from the upper surface of said member. Additional examples of such clasps are noted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,074 (Rauer) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,953 (Anderson) wherein the resilient tongue portion of each clasp member projects outwardly from the side edges of said member.
Each of the above constructions share in a common disadvantage in that it is often a relatively simple matter to inadvertently depress the tongue portion and thereby permit the latch member to disengage from the housing without any knowledge on the part of the person wearing the clasp. It will be appreciated that the unknowing disengagement of the clasp often results in the loss of the article or jewelry connected to the separable members of the clasp.
It has also been proposed to provide a fastener which incorporates a protective guard to prevent the tongue portion from accidentally becoming disengaged from the keeper member. An illustrative example of such a fastener is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 941,542 (Simpson) which provides a leaf spring normally biased in contact with the tongue portion to prevent the accidental disengagement of the fastener members. However, the structure and operation of this kind of fastener are not suitable for smaller and thinner sized clasps of the kind usually employed in articles of jewlry.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved jewelry clasp which substantially reduces the likelihood of the latch member becoming inadvertently or accidentally disengaged from the keeper member or housing.
Another object and feature of the present invention is to provide a clasp for articles of jewelry or the like which is relatively simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
A further object, feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a clasp having improved locking or retaining means for securely fastening the separable members of the clasp.